Los Niños de Izanami: Contención
Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Bleach - Children of Izanami: Contention Act I Nobility and Royalty, Planning for the worst Kukkyōna had prepared his Seireitei Soul Reaper attire for the upcoming meeting with the King, among other politicians of Yurei possibly. As he wrapped his scarf around his neck, he remembered that he got word of additional reinforcements from the Gotei 13, one of which the Head Captain spared no expense at employing. He knew their specialities and found their abilities would come in handy as well as their additional input on the situation with this so-called Pillinial Movement that the Ahijados cult had been moving towards. It only took him a few hours to reach the gate of the Castle, its reaches higher in altitude 2nd to that of the Police Force just by sheer stature and height of the momumental structure. As he approached the gate closer, he noticed the Royal Guards blocking the way, but immediately recognized him due to his foreign attire and the only one in Yurei Okuko 'sides his son. "C-Captain Hayate! We were expecting your arrival," one of the guards bowed respectfully while feeling a bit inept at greeting both a Head of a Noble Family as well as a Captain of the Seireitei Gotei 13. "Its nothing to be concerned of, you're doing a fine job," Kukkyōna said plainly, his form walked past the guards after briefly acknowledging each of them, saying, "I'm expecting more arrivals from the Seireitei to be here. Try not to get intimidated too much." "Y-Yes sir!" The other one said immediately as they watched him disappear inside the magnanomious castle. Kukkyōna walked with a casual gait, taking time to admire the enamorings of the castle, the decorations, the fine carpet and pictures lining the walls, he could get the feeling that he truly was in the presence of nobility and royalty. He wasn't the only one to grace the castle floors with his presence. As he walked by, he passed by several other people who were either wandering the castle halls or standing idly and chatting. All of them were dressed in rather formal attire, some modern, and some traditional. All of them were of various cultures, as had been the case in their first encounter with police organization. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing at jokes or otherwise. It was indeed a popular place to stay at, not just the King's private home. Kukkyōna sighed lightly, having seen the light-hearted talk and laughter present in the castle, he wished Daisuke attended to more of these events and opportunities to see how Nobility should act and take advantage of the benefits of titles. He hoped to introduce Daisuke more formally to the King, only been graced with his presence when they were awarded the medals by him, but there wasn't anything more than rehearsed lines of gratitude and honor of being thanked in that manner. In this time, he hoped Daisuke could be given a chance to get to know the Royalty here as well, in the future event of him doing dealings with Yurei Okuko as the next Head of the Noble Family. He managed to turn around a corner, briefly attracting some guest's eyes and attention, hearing the hushed and quick talk as they noticed his uniform and his handsome features. He's been used to the attraction but felt no need to return the favor, seeing as he truly had no one present of late that he had attraction to, nor desired it. It was then he saw up ahead a turned back of a certain individual that seemed to be waiting for him, outside the large elegant, tall doors leading to the Court Room, where the King would be. "Excuse me," he said out in a polite, yet crisp tone, asking with a stoic, straightforward manner, "are you the liason for Yurei's Royalty?" It was as if her senses had been snapped to attention. She had been looking curiously at a portrait when the voice of a male had sounded behind her. Immediately and with a natural flair, she turned around in order to face him so that she could see him as well as he could see her. She had raven black hair cropped into a bob that hung about her face, violet-colored eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She was wearing a Shinigami uniform, but without any insignia. On her arms, she wore white gloves that extended up slightly past the elbow, the endpoint hidden by her shirt sleeve. Her Zanpakuto was resting at her waist. Upon taking him in quickly, she closed her eyes and bowed out of recognition for the aura of nobility and rank of the person before her. "Yes, that would be me." She kept her tone respectful, but at a much calmer level than the nervous guard had. "Kuchiki Rukia at your service, Captain...." Kukkyōna took a keen eye over her, within a moment he saw that she was no ordinary liason. He was aware that there were Soul Reapers in the employ of Yurei Okuko, but with that said, any significant amount of citizens with high Spiritual Energy made it impractical to set up a formal training center, like the Shinō Academy, and then employ them as regular means of military or police force. But, seeing one in front of her made him to believe they kept most of them within the Royal Guard and Parliment Security Force, if not most for the Military. A tactful decision, this King certainly likes to keep his Soul Reapers at arm's length, Kukkyōna thought with reserve, before his eyes furrowed at the name and appearance of the woman in front of him, as well as her name. "Captain Hayate of the 6th Division," he said before asking with a curious look in his eyes, "tell me. Did you happen to be formally of the Noble Kuchiki Family?" "Formerly?" That brought Rukia to raise herself up, eyes furrowing slightly at his statement. She shook her head. "I am, and still am, sir. Why do you ask?" She had a few ideas of her own, but the primary one that stuck in her head was desired confirmation of her identity. It was something she didn't really mind.... after all, what possible reason would she have to hide who she was? "I see," Kukkyōna said, his eyes narrowed before he continued, "so this is where the adopted sister of the late Byakuya Kuchiki ended up. Honestly, this is the last place I thought to see you here, Miss Kuchiki. I wouldn't have condoned your retirement of your duties as a Soul Reaper due to what happened with the Quincy." ....maybe there could have been a reason that could be possible. She winced slightly at the rather condemning statement made by Kukkyona, but kept her composure. "I beg your pardon....but I didn't come here because of retirement...." She explained, keeping her arms at her sides. "I was transferred here, due to my own understanding of modernization as well as the need for the Seireitei to concentrate on internal affairs. It was honestly something unexpected to me as well, but it was nothing that I couldn't adjust to...." "No need to apologize, Miss Kuchiki," he said bowing his head lightly, before saying apologetically, "I never expected you to be here is all. Its been centuries since I've seen anyone of the Kuchiki Family outside the Seireitei, so this is quite a surprise on my part." Rukia nodded. "So I've seen...." She commented, smiling a little. "I take it you're here for the meeting, right? The others will be here soon...." Kukkyōna nodded back, with a soft smile and tone he voiced his thoughts, "So I see that his Majesty likes to keep his Soul Reapers within arm's reach. A good tact, for a land with so few with high enough Spirit Energy to attain mastery to a potent degree, and I can see why he would keep someone like you, even closer." This made Rukia's smile a bit shy, and she looked away for a brief moment under the indirect compliment that was given to her. Of course, she allowed it to cross her face for just a brief moment before returning to her cool and calm demeanor. "For the ones that come from the Seireitei, it would be a necessity to keep them as close as possible, as we serve a great link between the two societies. So yes.... it is a tactful decision...." Category:Achrones150 Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay